


Fun House

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Super Junior
Genre: Carnival, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Strangers, fun house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-09
Updated: 2010-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Changmin loses his walet at a carnival. Kyuhyun is kind enough to return it and give Changmin something he didn't realize he wanted.
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Shim Changmin
Kudos: 2





	Fun House

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

The sun set over the horizon, throwing shadows of the Ferris wheel and other rides across the grass. Changmin ate another churro, determined to win Kibum’s bet that he couldn’t eat ten, go on the Scrambler and not throw up.

The prize: Kibum paid for the rest of the tickets for rides.

“You’re going to be so sick,” Kibum crowed, smiling his wide smile in victory.

“You’re going to be so broke,” Changmin replied and started on churro number seven. His eyes slid past Kibum and landed on a tall man over by the Merry Go Round. It wasn’t the first time Changmin’s eyes had been drawn to him. Nor was it the first time he caught Changmin staring. Changmin looked away quickly, glancing back only moments later.

The other’s lips were turned in a leer that made Changmin’s stomach lurch.

The man was attractive, probably a bit older than Changmin. He seemed like nothing but lean legs and shoulders, and that cute face that had caught his attention first. Wavy brown hair, bright eyes.

Changmin thought again how someone so beautiful ended up working at a traveling carnival.

@~@~@~@~@

Kibum paid for his tickets until there was an announcement that the carnival was closing. Red, yellow, blue lights flashed around them. Happy, organ music blasted from different rides. It wasn’t often that something as exciting as a carnival came through their small town, so Changmin and Kibum took advantage of it, even if they were nearing nineteen.

As they walked home, Kibum and Changmin made plans to meet at the carnival again the next day. They parted ways at the corner of the bakery, Kibum down one street and Changmin continued through town.

The convenience store was still open, not surprising considering the crowd of people leaving the carnival. Changmin went it to grab a bottle of water. He hadn’t thrown up on the Scrambler but all the carnival food didn’t really sit well in his stomach. But as he reached for his back pocket to pay, he realized his wallet was missing.

“Sorry, ajjushi,” Changmin said with a bow.

The old man behind the counter waved it away. “You pay tomorrow.”

“I will. I promise.” Changmin hurried from the store. His wallet had to be at the carnival; he’d used it to pay for his ten churros. He probably should have waited until the next day to go back to the carnival, it was going to be impossible to find in the dark, but at least if he went and said he lost it, the employees would know to look for it. He walked quickly back to the fair grounds, saying hello to those he saw leaving, explaining to more than one person that he lost his wallet.

In the twenty minutes he’d been gone, the carnival had completely transformed. Only a few lights shone, there was no music. He stepped into the field of what horror movies were made out of.

He kept his head high though, looking for a worker that didn’t seem too busy. He found one, sweeping off the base of the Ferris wheel.

“Excuse me.”

Changmin next words caught in his throat when the man turned around. It was the cute one.

“Um—um.”

As Changmin stuttered and stared, the other’s mouth turned to a smirk, and very obviously, he let his eyes rove Changmin’s body.

“Wallet,” Changmin said. “I—um, lost my wallet, here. Today. And. Yeah.”

“Is your phone number in it?”

Changmin couldn’t remember. “I … um, I think so.”

The other walked down the metal platform and was almost in his face when he asked, “What’s your name?”

“C-Changmin. Shim Changmin.” They were almost the same height. Changmin was sure he was a few centimeters taller.

“Changmin-ah,” the other said, smiling wider. “Nice name. You can give me your phone number and I can call you when we find it, or you can come with me to that Ferris wheel bucket and see if it’s in there.”

Changmin’s eyes went wide. He may have been from a small town, but he wasn’t stupid, and he knew what he meant.

Changmin blushed and looked away. “Um, if you … just … I’ll be here tomorrow. So if you find it. I’ll … um-you know, find you tomorrow.”

And Changmin fled, looking back only once. The other leaned against his broom, smirking at Changmin’s retreating figure.

The man’s smile and the look in his eyes kept Changmin awake for most of the night.

@~@~@~@~@

“You okay, Min?” Kibum asked.

Changmin jerked and stuttered something.

“You’re acting weird.”

“Sorry. I didn’t sleep well. Had weird carnival nightmares.”

Kibum laughed.

“Shut up. It was scary. Clowns were chasing me.”

By the middle of the afternoon though, Changmin had more or less forgotten about the gorgeous carnie and he laughed and played and he and Kibum went on the Zipper seven times in a row until their legs could barely hold them enough to stagger to a table. It was when Kibum’s head was on the table and he was moaning and Changmin was laughing that he caught a glimpse of the beautiful man. He was too far to see the details of his face, but Changmin saw him grin. His arm raised and in it was a black square. Changmin’s wallet.

He made a “follow me” movement with his arm and then headed away, Changmin lost sight of him as he rounded the corner of the fun house.

“Dude. I’m going to go throw up my lunch,” Kibum said and hastily stood and made his way to the bathrooms.

Changmin waited until he was inside, and then he darted from his seat and headed toward the fun house. There was a gate and a “not in service” sign across the main entrance. Changmin rounded the corner. On the side was a door that said “employees only”, but it was propped open with … his wallet.

Changmin swallowed. He should have taken his wallet and just turned around and went back to Kibum, but the man was intriguing, the open door inviting.

Changmin picked up his wallet, put it in his back pocket and then slipped into the open door. It shut with a soft click. Everything was dark.

“Changmin.” He jumped as soft breath ghosted across his ear.

“Thanks, for … the—”

He stopped talking when an arm encircled his waist.

Lips pressed against his neck. “Wanna really make this a fun house?”

Changmin whimpered. “I—I haven’t … I—”

Deep laughter echoed around the empty ride.

The man behind him started walking, leading him and Changmin had no choice but to do the same, trusting that the man behind him knew where they were going. Changmin couldn’t see a thing.

“What’s your name?” Changmin whispered.

“Kyuhyun.”

After another minute, his low voice said, “Stairs right in front of you. Four of them.”

Changmin’s foot slipped on the first one, but he caught himself on the railing and both Kyuhyun’s arms tightened around his stomach. His eyes took their sweet time adjusting to the dark, but there were little patches of light here and there, and then suddenly Kyuhyun stopped them. “Don’t move,” he whispered.

His footsteps moved away, but not too far, and then there was a thunk of some sort, machinery twirled. Changmin shut his eyes against light. Kyuhyun’s arms went back around his waist.

“Are you going to keep walking in the dark?” Kyuhyun asked with laughter in his voice.

Changmin carefully opened his eyes, and the world went dizzy as lights spun around his head. It took a moment for him to figure out where they were. He and Kibum had stood in this same spot and gotten dizzy as the lights spun over them. All they stood on was a rackety metal walkway. Beyond it was the spinning hallway where you had to keep your balance and try to walk through it after you’d been made dizzy by the spinning lights.

“This is my favorite spot,” Kyuhyun said, and then licked Changmin’s ear.

“Why?”

Changmin felt his lips curve into a smile against his neck.

“It shows that no matter how much your life is spinning out of control, if you have a firm trail, a set path, you’ll always come out okay on the other side.”

“And right into the not-firm path that knocks you on your ass,” Changmin said.

Kyuhyun laughed, the sound echoing around them. His fingers gripped Changmin’s chin and pulled his face around. Their lips met. Changmin shook in his arms. He’d kissed before. A girl. Once, on a dare, but that barely counted.

Kyuhyun’s lips were dry against his, breath warm. Kyuhyun turned him, his back dug against the railing.

“You said you haven’t,” Kyuhyun whispered. “What does that mean?”

Changmin licked his lips, blushing in the dark when his tongue touched the other’s lips.

“Ooh,” Kyuhyun said and pressed their lips together again.

Changmin kept his eyes open. The dizziness from the spinning lights was nothing compared to the dizziness from the kiss.

Kyuhyun untucked his shirt, and Changmin hissed when his rough hands hit the smoothness of his stomach.

“I haven’t done anything,” Changmin said quickly while Kyuhyun’s lips weren’t on his.

“Nothing?” Kyuhyun said a lilt of surprise in his voice. “How old are you?”

“Almost nineteen.”

“And you haven’t done …”

“It’s a small town. The girls my age are like my sisters. It’s weird.”

“And the boy you’ve been with for the last two days is …”

“My best friend.”

“No mutual wanks, blow jobs, exp—”

“No-no,” Changmin stuttered, again glad for the dark that hid his blush. He’d had his fair share of dreams and fantasies that seemed to revolve around Kibum, but he wouldn’t ever do anything about it.

Kyuhyun leaned forward and kissed him again. “So cute, so sweet and innocent. I’m planning on doing what I want to you in the next little while, right here, right now. Tell me yes or no, because as soon as I get you naked, I’m not going to stop. We’re leaving town tonight, so you never have to see me again, and you can take what you learn tonight and teach your little buddy.”

Changmin swallowed again. His head was spinning, faster than the lights around him. He had his hands on Kyuhyun’s hips and he squeezed them. “I’m-m nervous.”

“I know.”

Kyuhyun kissed him again, only breaking away long enough to pull Changmin’s shirt over his head. Kyuhyun’s followed right after it. Changmin whimpered when their bodies and skin pressed together. He was so hard already. While undoing Changmin’s pants, Kyuhyun kissed him, tongue reaching into his mouth and Changmin tried his best to follow it.

He broke from the kiss with a cry, flinging his head back, as Kyuhyun grabbed his cock with one hand and pushed his pants down with the other. Kyuhyun stroked him, his rough hand delicious against the softness of his cock. Changmin used his legs to pull his clothes the rest of the way off. He spread his legs, leaning his bare ass on the cold railing.

“Fuck,” Kyuhyun said and was back to Changmin’s lips for more kissing. His other hand found Changmin’s nipple and squeezed and twisted.

“Kyuhyun, fuck, Kyuhyun. I’m—“ Changmin’s body shook as the colors from the lights exploded through his brain and he came, covering Kyuhyun’s stomach. Fingers pressed against his lips, and Changmin opened his mouth, gagging on the taste of come. Kyuhyun’s tongue tangled with Changmin’s and around his fingers.

He broke away. Plastic crinkled. “Hold this,” he said and put something in Changmin’s hand. A condom, by the feel, and a plastic bottle.

Changmin was spun around, and Kyuhyun was behind him again. Kyuhyun kissed down his back across his shoulders biting and sucking pulling moans from Changmin’s mouth. His hands ran up and down Changmin’s sides grabbing his ass tangling in his hair at moments. Changmin was hard again.

Kyuhyun spread his ass, fingers digging into the flesh. Changmin cried out when Kyuhyun licked him, whimpering just as Kyuhyun moaned in pleasure.

“Ooh, you taste good, Minnie-ah,” Kyuhyun said and licked harder, faster.

Changmin loved it, loved how it felt and how taboo it was. Never in his whole life would he think to do this. He moaned when Kyuhyun’s tongue pressed into his body, spearing him over and over.

“This might hurt,” Kyuhyun said and before Changmin could ask what something firmer than his tongue was pushing into his ass, over and over, and through his lust and the pain and the incredibleness of it all, Changmin figured out it was Kyuhyun’s finger. It felt weird, full, an intrusion.

White spots of pleasure shot through his vision and he cried out and his knee buckled as something close to electric shock tingled up his body.

Kyuhyun chuckled, his finger brushing over and over that spot inside him.

Changmin couldn’t breathe.

“Give me the bottle,” Kyuhyun demanded, but Changmin was slow to comply and Kyuhyun slapped his ass lightly, before snatching the bottle from Changmin’s hands. The next time Kyuhyun’s finger entered him, it slid easily.

“Oh, god, Kyuhyun.” Changmin thrust back on the finger.

“Stroke yourself, Changmin. Fast and hard.”

Changmin let go of the stabilizing grip he had on the railing. He stroked his cock, more whimpers and moans escaping as he leaned his body further over the railing. It was like the lights surrounding him were going through him and around him and he was twisting and falling and floating all at the same time.

He cried out as another finger pushed in with the first and then moaned as they immediately spread apart, rotating, crooking, brushing over that spot inside him that made his insides liquidate.

“God, Kyuhyun, I might … I am …”

Kyuhyun turned him around, quickly. He knocked Changmin’s hand from his cock and then swallowed it, forced it in his mouth. He nudged Changmin’s legs apart until Changmin understood and spread his legs. Three fingers pushed into his ass and he screamed, thrusting back onto them and then into Kyuhyun’s throat. His fingers tangled in Kyuhyun’s hair and pulled as pleasure rushed through him and Kyuhyun swallowed his second orgasm.

Kyuhyun stood up and kissed him, forcing his lips open and Changmin whimpered as come filled his mouth.

“Don’t you taste good?” Kyuhyun said and smirked into the kiss.

Changmin gasped. Come dripped down his chin. He settled his hands on Kyuhyun’s bare hips, wondering when the other had removed his clothes. Kyuhyun grabbed his wrist and directed his hand to his cock. Changmin stroked, awkwardly, since he’d never seen another guys’ dick let alone stroked one not his own.

Kyuhyun’s head fell to Changmin’s neck and he moaned, thrusting into Changmin’s hand. He ripped away with a growl and forced Changmin to turn around. With a hand on the middle of Changmin’s back, he pushed him forward, so he was leaning over the railing. Something crinkled and tore behind him.

“This is going to hurt,” Kyuhyun said. His hands spread Changmin’s ass again, but something much larger than fingers pushed against his opening. Changmin screamed when his body fought, but yielded to it, and Kyuhyun swore, yelling as he pulled out and in, quick, shallow.

Changmin’s knees kept trying to collapse, but Kyuhyun’s firm grip on his hips kept him up, and pulled him back, forcing Kyuhyun deeper inside him. Changmin whined and begged him to stop for a moment.

“I’m too close to stop,” Kyuhyun said, breath labored. A few moments later, Kyuhyun’s body slapped against Changmin’s, rough and out of control.

Changmin was crying and dizzy and twisting and mewling and weak.

Fingers tangled in his hair and pulled his body up. Changmin cried out from the new pain, and then Kyuhyun was kissing him again, his body shuddering, thrusts slowing. Changmin whimpered, so glad it was over. He had no idea how long Kyuhyun had fucked him.

“You were fantastic,” Kyuhyun muttered, and then he spun Changmin around again, hugging him and kissing his cheeks and neck. Changmin put his arms around Kyuhyun’s waist.

“I’m sorry I hurt you, but there really isn’t any other way to lose your virginity.”

Changmin scoffed. “Oh, I don’t know. In a bed, or a couch, or another soft surface that doesn’t have metal prongs digging into your hands.”

Kyuhyun chuckled. “Next time I’m in town, I will fuck you on a soft surface. Now, come on. Your friend is probably trying to find you.”

Kyuhyun moved away and flipped another switched. The swirling lights disappeared and were replaced by a single glow a bit above Kyuhyun’s head. Changmin licked his lips as his eyes roved over Kyuhyun’s body. Sloping shoulders, lean muscles, strong legs. Kyuhyun turned around and smirked at the look in Changmin’s eyes, letting his own do the same to Changmin’s body.

He came to Changmin for another kiss, and then they dressed. Changmin had to hold onto the railing a few times as a certain twist shot pain up his spine. They left the fun house, and Changmin blinked against the sudden light and noise.

Kyuhyun laughed and swiped his finger over Changmin’s chin. He licked up the drop of come.

“Awkward goodbye?” Changmin said, wincing a bit.

Kyuhyun shrugged. “Sure. If I’m still with these guys next year, I’ll see you then.”

Changmin nodded and then turned around and walked back to the main concourse. He stopped in a bathroom to wash off his face and then went out to find Kibum.

It wasn’t until he was home and emptying his pockets that he found the yellow piece of paper. It was sticking out of his wallet, and when Changmin pulled it out, a condom fell out with it. He blushed, looked at the paper and licked his lips, pondering.

A phone number. A simple “call me if you want”. And Kyuhyun’s name.

His cock was hard in a second. He stripped out of his clothes, climbed in bed and called the number.

“Hello,” a familiar voice said. Though it sounded tired.

“Hey."

"Changmin?"

"Yeah. I’m on a soft surface now. Wanna help me out?”


End file.
